


Moments before disaster

by SinkingAnchor



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinkingAnchor/pseuds/SinkingAnchor
Summary: Oikawa Tooru likes to annoy his childhood friend at iwaizumi’s part-time job.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 12





	Moments before disaster

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn’t find any more haikyuu fluff so I am writing some myself. It’s my first fic so it might be rough here and there.

Oikawa waves at the annoyed barista, excitedly with his brown eyes shining. The manager is watching, Iwaizumi waves back. Soon after, he realises his mistake. 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa slide past the small coffee tables where the office ladies and high schoolers sat and chatted, straight to Iwaizumi. “I put on a new cologne! Can you guess the smell?” Oikawa leaned towards the wooden counter and closed his eyes. What annoyed Iwaizumi most was that Oikawa’s acts seem very rash and impulsive but when carefully inspected you can see that Oikawa is aware of his surroundings and tries his best not to harm it. Like now, he’s aware that Iwaizumi just wiped the counter, and he shows no sign of touching the counter. 

“It smells like cinnamon.” Iwaizumi muttered. At that moment, Oikawa’s eyes lit up. “How did you guess?” He whispered. It may have been the sun but at that moment, a ray of light poured out from Oikawa’s silhouette. Just as time allowed it, a warm breeze brushed past them both. Oikawa’s brown hair fluttered as he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading if you read it. If there’s criticism you would like to give please feel free to share. Thanks again!


End file.
